


there's life, there's hope

by justdoityoufucker



Series: decorative and deadly [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Coronations, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Ino is a Princess, Medieval Romanticism, Sakura is a Knight, medieval warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdoityoufucker/pseuds/justdoityoufucker
Summary: Her spine felt suddenly as if it was of broken ivory, then cold forged gold.





	there's life, there's hope

**Author's Note:**

> Clarificatory notes: the history I attribute to the naginata is not completely accurate but does take into account usage by monks and onna-bugeisha. I also highly recommend looking into the history of sōhei (warrior monks) because the history of them is absolutely fascinating.  
> In addition, I couldn't find any reference in the past fics for several place names, so hopefully it's clear what places are called now!  
> (there is a small jump of time between the last fic and this one, but only of a few months to half a year. as follows, the jump from the second to last scene to the last scene is six months, hence them being married a year)
> 
> This is (unfortunately) the last fic in this cycle, or at least the last one that I have planned on writing. If there is more, they will be shorter drabbles. It's sort of strange, that I started this as sort of a goofy AU and it became what it is now; in any case, if you enjoy please comment and let me know!

Ino skipped forward on the practice mats, dodging the jabs from her partner before snaking in her own sword to disarm him. The blunted practice rapier clattered to the floor, giving them a few moments of silent, exerted panting before the clapping of onlookers startled them out of their focus.

“Getting better, Your Highness,” one of the guards called as she went over to retrieve the fallen sword and return it to its owner. Ino blushed, bowed for their audience, and fled back to the smaller, connected room, in order to pull the sweat-soaked quilted practice clothes off.

“Keep your guard higher,” her sparring partner said as he walked in, handing his rapier to a page. Kakashi pulled his gauntlets off and afforded her a rare smile as he worked his way out of his practice clothes. “But otherwise, you have learned very well.”

“I’ve been blessed with good teachers,” Ino returned. She caught sight of the self-satisfied look on Kakashi’s face, and grinned. Devoid of shoes, Ino headed off in her sweaty breeches and tunic for a soak in the baths, leaving Kakashi behind her.

There were some maids and servants in the baths, as well as some of the guards and other ladies of the palace. Once it was known that both the heir and her wife favored the communal style of bathing that was common in the Wooded Isles, a new bathing house had been built near the stables. Though the cost had been high, it had allowed them to hire craftspeople from the port. The future monarchs were already well-liked for their generosity.

-

It was still dawn when she made it back to the palace proper, as she usually trained as early as possible so as to make the most of her day. Ino went first to her and Sakura’s shared chambers in order to get fully clothed. The air was chill, the first hint of winter creeping upon them.

Sakura had agreed to head a hunt, and had been gone for three days by then. Ino felt a pang of loneliness as she caught sight of their low, shared bed, only one side of the layers of sheets mussed from sleep. She sighed, feeling forlorn, and finished pinning her hair back into a braid at the base of her neck. Chouka brought breakfast and they ate in Ino’s solar, discussing the day’s meetings and any news.

With their move away from the capitol after their wedding, Ino officially took over the administrative duties of the port. Those duties included dealing with the merchants, all of those incoming and outgoing, working with ambassadors, and keeping the peace with the public. With Sakura, she was at the head of the branch of the army stationed there as well, and they were tasked with seeing that laws were enforced. It seemed a lot at first, but Ino had more than enough experience to handle it. If anything, it was much easier than living at home, because she didn’t have a dozen advisors and well-meaning family members questioning her decisions.

Of course, Ino had advisors, and a few of her cousins lived with her as her ladies, but as heir to the crown of the realm and acting ruler of the city and surrounding lands she got the final say.

There was little to take care of but some disputes between ship captains, and by the time the midday meal arrived Ino was glad for a break in the monotony, though talk during the meal was about the coming winter and the need to make sure the city was well supplied.

Ino left a few minutes early to wash her face and try and refresh herself for the afternoon, when the watch at the northern tower of the castle called in a messenger.

A messenger meant someone from either the capitol, or one of the surrounding countries. Ino made sure her clothes were neat, and rushed to the receiving room.

Shikamaru entered just as she did; Kakashi followed him, and her ladies streamed in after the two men. Ino had just enough time to settle in the low wooden camp chair she traditionally took when the messenger, following the head of guard, entered.

“Sir Fuu Yamanaka,” the head of the guard leaned next to Ino, spoke quietly to her, “from Kikuchiba-hagi.” Ino looked to the man; he was a distant relative, and if he had come from the capitol the news must have been important.

“Your Royal Highness,” Fuu was muddy and wan, kitted out for battle, but he still bowed at her look.

“Speak,” she commanded, gesturing for a stool to be brought for him.

He gratefully sat, and spoke. “Several weeks ago King Inoichi heard word of raids happening on the northern border, above the mines. He set out with a full company of soldiers to strengthen the border, and days after his departure a force from the east camped outside of Kikuchiba-hagi; I managed to get out through the old tunnels in order to inform you, but only after we lost all contact with the King. Your mo--the queen bade me inform you of this, and request your assistance in securing the safety of the capitol and its people.”

Her spine felt suddenly as if it was of broken ivory, then cold forged gold. “Call in the hunting party; organize the soldiers we do have,” she sent runners off to do as she said. “Tell me, are those outside of Kikuchiba-hagi known? What actions do they take?”

“They have the look of hired mercenaries; we have not seen flag nor standard. The day I left, there was more movement in the distance, and the queen feared that they possessed some siege engine.”

“When did you leave? How long was your journey?”

“Three days, Highness. I know not how they fare.”

-

The messenger gladly accepted food and a rest, and Ino planned and plotted. With her advisors and guards, she strode down the halls of the castle to what Sakura jokingly called the War Room. “We will not leave the port undefended; Shikamaru? Yes, start letters to Queen Tsume and Itachi in Naka, if he hasn’t been deposed by his younger brother yet. We must know where they stand on this; mercenaries aren’t easy to get unless on the coast, so Naka looks more likely than anything. Kakashi, in your wisdom as one who has seen skirmishes and war before, I would ask your assistance in how to properly split my own forces to defend the port. Chouka?” her close friend hurried from the throng to her side, “Find Lady Akimichi. She is the castellan of Usu-iro-Minato, and she will know more about its defense.”

Chouka headed off at top speed, and as they made their way through the halls more of the collected people broke off to ready supplies, defenses, and send off messages.

They remained in the so-called War Room until late in the evening, past supper and into the night. Ino finally found herself, as well as her advisors and army commanders, pushed out of the room by Lady Akimichi, who insisted they look with fresh eyes in the morning.

Even after all of it, Ino felt as if she couldn’t sleep. She was exhausted, yes, but the fear of what could have happened to her parents felt so overwhelming that after she choked down supper she could do no more than curl up on one of the low couches in her solar and fret. Obviously it was a given that something along the lines of a siege or assassination could occur at any time, but it had never struck her as something that could really happen.

The sound of soft steps broke her from her reverie of worry, and the soft touch of a hand on her cheek seemed to melt away the anxiety tearing her apart. “Chouji informed us of what happened,” Sakura lifted Ino’s head up, slid to sit under her, and placed Ino’s head upon her lap, ran her calloused fingers through the fine blonde hair. Ino sighed into her wife’s breeches, grateful for her presence. She smelled like sweat and earth, like pine needles. Tears pricked Ino’s eyes.

“Let’s bathe, hm?” Sakura asked, tangling a hand in Ino’s hair, gently tugging out the tangles.

Ino nodded, and didn’t complain when Sakura easily lifted her up with both hands, cradling her as one would a babe.

There was quiet between them as they entered their mostly-unused personal bath. The servant who filled it had already gone, but the water was still steaming with warmth. Ino washed her hair first, with Sakura’s help, and they both slipped into the rose-scented water.

They remained quiet, Sakura humming gently as she nosed Ino’s hair, still wet but curled and pinned atop her head. To merely sit in the hot water, pressed against her wife--it relaxed her, cleared her mind somehow.

Their time in the bath was longer than usual, but Ino didn’t complain. By the time they got out and the servants cleaned up, it was late, and Ino was actually ready to sleep. In her chemise and robe, she slid into their bed and let Sakura pull her close. It was enough that they were together again, and that they would face everything to come in that manner.

-

Within two days, half of the military force was assembled, kitted to leave for the capitol with Ino and Sakura at their head. Lady Akimichi was again in charge of the city, and Choji was to stay with her. That alone caused plenty of anxiety for Ino, but, perhaps unsurprisingly, Sakura’s presence grounded her.

By the time they left, they had heard back from the Inuzuka; it was a hard ‘no’ on them knowing anything about what was happening, but Tsume did write that she would help them in any way she could. Ino was inclined to believe her; the Inuzuka were very honor-bound, and looked down on undeclared feuds and battles. The Uchiha, however--

Ino just hoped it wasn’t them, for their smallfolk always seemed to pay the price.

The cavalry and mounted officers moved ahead of the footsoldiers and supply train, with the future monarchs and their advisors at the head. There was no official general of the army, for the heir took that role upon themselves.

It was to take them four days to reach the capitol; Ino just hoped that they wouldn’t arrive to a burnt husk and corpses.

-

They reached the moorland surrounding Kikuchiba-hagi on the early afternoon of the third day. Leaving the general army behind them, Ino and Sakura went to a nearby bluff to survey the valley that the capitol was built into the side of.

From the image that the messenger had given them, little had changed, other than the appearance of a siege engine back in the newly-burnt farmland to the south of the city. There were no flags, and the camp their enemy had set up was back in the eastern forest.

“A capped ram; it seems they didn’t fireproof the canopy, however. That or your mother has some tricks up her sleeves,” Kakashi remarked, passed the brass spyglass over to Sakura to look through.

“The wood of the ram itself isn’t harmed; it looks like they’re trying to construct a new canopy with extra shields,” Sakura added, stood in her stirrups to get a better view above the trees. “Their force is relatively small; perhaps three hundred at most. I would say two mercenary bands, if not more.”

Ino rose up in her stirrups as well, cast a look at the castle. There were some obvious signs of damage--some of the thatched roofs had been burned, and the outer curtain wall bore several cleaves and gouges. “She did train as an apothecary and alchemist before marrying my father,” Ino said, settling back down and handing the spyglass on to Shikamaru, “so it likely was a trick she came up with. What is off to the west of the castle walls?”

“Nothing I can see,” Shikamaru handed the spyglass back to Ino, who sent it down the line back to Kakashi.

“Order’s, Milady?” the head captain of the forces they had brought inquired.

“We camp back in the moor for tonight,” Ino decided, earning nods of support from Sakura and Kakashi, “and send out scouts when it is dark to attempt to establish contact with the city and assess the situation. Once we have an accurate count of the number we face, we will act. Have everyone keep quiet; smokeless fires are okay until it darkens, then we rely on cold rations.”

“Yes, Milady,” the man took off at a gentle gait on his horse, issuing commands in a low voice to the various lieutenants and other captains.

It took only a short time for the forces to set up camp--basic tents in neat rows, with a larger tent to serve as Ino and Sakura’s, another to serve as the meeting tent, and other necessities such as the blacksmiths and farriers, and the usual contingent of helpers needed to keep the camp running smoothly.

Trusting the captains, Ino had them each handpick a team of two soldiers to infiltrate the castle that night. After one last meeting, they broke for supper.

And then, they waited for darkness to fall.

-

Ino felt lucky that she had been able to sleep well while on the road, because nobody slept well while waiting for news from the scouting teams. Of the ten soldiers that had gone, seven returned; the other three had made it into the castle.

The news they brought was grim; three hundred mercenaries, as Sakura had thought, but all mounted and well outfitted with armour and weaponry. That itself was an anomaly, as mercenary bands rarely made enough gold to afford such purchases. Unless, of course, someone was paying to outfit them.

"The Queen said there has been movement on the northern slope, behind the outside curtain walls," one of the scouts said, gesturing to the area on the large parchment map Ino kept in her effects. "But it is unknown what they are attempting; it is much too high to try to climb over those walls, and they're thick enough to survive a blast from black powder."

"Are the runoff channels blocked off back there?" Shikamaru asked, leaning down to inspect the map. It was of the entire country, which was small enough to show Kikuchiba-hagi in at least a little detail, and small carved blocks of wood had been laid out to signify the position of their forces as well as the enemy.

"Unless something has changed in the past few weeks, they were blocked off around a month ago," Ino said, "there had been some issues with animals getting into the city from there. And no large force could be hiding up there; the mountain is still quite bare from the wildfires two years ago. Any movement would likely be from their own scouts; Sango?"

One of the captains stepped forward; she was burly and muscular, clad in boiled leather. "Milady?"

"You and some of your company have experience in bandit hunting, yes?"

A gleam shone in the captain's eyes, "Yes, Milady. What have you in mind?"

Ino breathed deeply, aware that all eyes were on her. Her first military command, and though she'd trained for it since birth it was still a little frightening to say, "Hand-pick a team of your best. We will strike the main force at first light; the cavalry will stand in the fields while the footsoldiers will flush the enemy out to us. Captain, I task you and your soldiers with ensuring that any of those to the north of the castle or otherwise are caught. We aim to capture as many as possible; information of what is happening in the north will be invaluable to us.

"You, and you," she picked out two of the messengers, who stood at attention, "get word to those in the castle; unless things to badly, they should not need to open the gates until the battle is over; have my standard risen there when you arrive. Captains, see that your commands are ready for the morning; we will go by the main road, and may you all see glory in this."

-

It was early morning by the time they nailed down the specifics of their campaign. The footsoldiers spent that time moving into the eastern woods, making a wide circle to enclose the mercenaries hiding there; their armour and feet were muffled, and they seemed as ghosts disappearing into the mist of the morning.

The mounted soldiers made no move to muffle their armour or their horses' hooves. Despite disapproval from Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura both suited up to ride in the front line. Sakura knew war, and though Ino did not, she knew death; it had been a few years since any executions or bandit raids, but Ino was well-acquainted with them, and with the more regular deaths of the ill and elderly. Mail and hardened leather for her, plate steel for Sakura; Ino carried a one-handed sword and a bow, while Sakura had her trusty claymore. She had brought a polearm capped by a long, forged blade that seemed to ripple like water in the light, but once it was decided they were to ride with the cavalry, she had set it aside. "A naginata," she told Ino while braiding Ino's hair back, "given to me by my mother. It is a traditional weapon for noblewomen, though it has fallen out of favor for swords."

“So beautiful for a weapon of war,” Ino said, admiring the dark, polished wood and iron cap fixed over the end of the pole.

“Not just that,” Sakura finished braiding, pinned up the plaits she had made so they would be out of Ino’s face, “a weapon of protection and a sign of self-discipline and a commitment to spiritual training. Years ago, before my home was embroiled in war, monks used to teach naginatajutsu. It was seen as a way of disciplining the mind and body.”

Ino hummed. She felt strangely relaxed despite the impending battle and the danger she might face; perhaps it was Sakura’s presence, or perhaps it was acceptance.

-

All Ino really remembered of the fight was sending arrows after enemy archers, and the surrender. It was not that she was injured or left; no, it was that everything had gone so quickly.

The majority of the mercenaries had surrendered, once they had left the woods at the harrying shots from the footsoldiers, but a more aggressive few which seemed to have included their captains and general. Once they were taken out, mostly through a flight of arrows, the soldiers that remained--perhaps two hundred, maybe more--had surrendered en masse. The leaders who had not been killed were transported to the castle for questioning; the rest remained outside the city walls.

Ino’s first stop after the end of the battle, and after she was relieved of her sweating horse, was to find her mother.

The city and castle, other than the burnt roofs, were none the worse for wear. There were some signs of injury from arrows and flung stones, but the general mood was one of knowing victory. Hitode Yamanaka met her daughter and her entourage in the main hall of the castle.

“I thank you for coming with such speed,” was the first thing out of the Queen’s mouth, her eyes crinkling as she smiled at her daughter and daughter-in-law in particular. “Though there is little time to rest; we received a missive by owl that the force the King took to the north has split, and their situation is dire. I know not who will lead a force to rescue them, but it is imperative that they receive help.”

Ino felt something, perhaps a newfound confidence in herself, as she stepped forward. “I volunteer to lead the force to rescue the King.”

Sakura stepped forward so they stood level, brushed Ino’s hand with her own. “I will assist Heir Ino in this mission.”

Hitode’s expression was tired, but understanding as she nodded. “Let us talk elsewhere of this; I have given the order for any wounded to be brought and treated here.”

-

The room they occupied was sparsely decorated, but cozy enough. Little information had yet been learned from the mercenaries other than they had been bought at an uncommonly high price, but interrogation was a Yamanaka specialty. Hitode outlined the path that Inoichi had taken and the approximate position of half of the king’s forces. It was a relatively easy, but long trip; there were well-maintained roads in the mountains, given the number of mines, but they were mountains, and winter was nearly upon them.

“A force of fifty will do; we will take the most experienced,” Ino said after much discussion to hammer out their route and needed supplies. “The trip to the northern border will take us a week as it is; we will set out at dawn tomorrow, to allow everyone a rest and more information to be gathered.”

Hitode had a look in her eyes that Ino couldn’t quite place as Chouza nodded and went off to round up the needed soldiers. The others left, Sakura the last with a gentle touch of her hand to Ino’s shoulder.

“Is something wrong, mother?” Ino asked, dropping what she had come to call her ‘ruling mask’ to speak plainly with her mother.

“You are so like me,” Hitode afforded her a crooked smile, pulling her into a warm hug. “Keep yourself safe,” she whispered to her daughter, “I could not stand to lose you and your father.”

“You will lose neither of us,” Ino said firmly.

-

They assembled before dawn in the main courtyard of the castle, leaving behind the lighter palfreys that took them to the capitol in favor of heavier horses meant for mountain riding. Fifty soldiers as opposed to five hundred was a massive change; Ino thought she preferred it.

It helped that it was merely herself, Sakura and Kakashi, and not all of the advisors and strategists that had come to Kikuchiba-hagi with her. Those were put to work scouring the countryside for any remaining mercenaries, which they would then eject from the country. Ino almost wished she could help with that; as a child she had often been told tales of her father bandit-hunting, to the point where she had idolized those in the army who did so as well. But her father--her father was more important.

Hitode saw them off from the castle, riding as far as the outer curtain wall with them.

When the hit the main road, the company paused; looked back upon the city. Ino looked up, at the standard snapping in the brisk breeze; the checkered square of Sakura’s arms overlaid with a stylized bush clover. And though Ino wasn’t particularly religious, she sent up a prayer to whatever gods listened, asking that her father be safe.

-

The hardy mountain horses made short work of the trails they took, but it was still a very slow trip to make to the border. The mountains were actually steeper and more treacherous closer to Kikuchiba-hagi and the moorlands; the further north they went, the easier travel became.

Snow fell the fourth day into their journey, a mere dusting but a portent of what was to come if they tarried too long.

At seven days, they intercepted the separated force of men in a rift-like valley only a few kilometers from the border. They were in sorry shape from the weather and lack of supplies; lack of command had led them to electing a lieutenant to serve as such, and the woman in question was probably the most relieved when the company Ino led appeared.

With an additional thirty soldiers added to their force--the remaining twenty being wounded or ill, and left with supplies to await their return and the journey back out of the mountains--they rested for only a couple hours before returning to the trail, with a rough idea of where the King and his forces were.

That night they pitched uniformly small tents in the forest, and Ino retired to sleep early. She awoke when Sakura slipped into their shared tent. “News?” Ino asked, voice husky from sleep.

“Scouts are out to see if there’s any signs of their camp, but nothing so far,” Sakura said, sliding into their bedroll.

Ino wrapped her limbs around her wife, not cold but appreciative of Sakura’s heat. “Do you think he’s all right?” she asked in a small voice.

Sakura sighed out a breath. “I don’t know; I hope, but hope does very little in situations such as this.”

They were silent for a few moments, until Ino hesitantly asked, “What happened to your parents? You have mentioned they were warriors but have shared little past that.”

“I supposed I have shared little,” Sakura’s voice was melancholic, but she didn’t draw away or stop speaking. “I suppose it is because I was young when they died in the war; I had seen my eighth year when the temple they cared for burned. But I do remember them; they were both kind and compassionate, wanting freedom for our people.

“My father trained as a monk, but met my mother and realized he couldn’t commit himself,” there was a smile as she spoke, “he loved to cook and help feed those who relied on us for it. Mother came from a family of warriors; they were horrified when she married father, but neither of them cared, for they married for love. And they loved me; when I was of five years, they sent me to train with Sir Hatake, so I might protect myself. I did not get to see them often, but I often thought of them, and them of me. They would have liked you,” she wistfully finished, pulling Ino closer, so their legs tangled together and their faces were close.

“I would have liked them,” Ino said, quiet, and despite the darkness she pressed a kiss to Sakura’s lips, and held her tight.

-

The next morning they continued as they had, with little hope of finding sign of the king. It was unwarranted when, a few hours after dawn, they encountered a lookout.

A mercenary, judging by his garb; an arrow to the shoulder prevented him from sounding a horn, and under questioning he willingly gave up the location not just of the king, but also of the band he was part of. His description of their leader-- “tall and pale, with dark hair and a matching demeanor” --sprouted panic in Ino’s stomach. That sounded like an Uchiha, and though her mind immediately went to Sasuke, it could have been any number of them; the uncertainty ate at her.

They left the lookout gagged and bound to a tree, and continued north. According to the man, the king and his remaining soldiers were trapped at the end of a ravine, with the mercenaries camped above them upon a bluff, picking off any exposed people.

Even Sakura’s presence couldn’t make the nausea that Ino felt go away. When a scout confirmed what the lookout had told them, it just made the feeling worse. Fifty men and women above the ravine, and a small huddle of the king and his remaining forces barely visible through the rocks.

After some deliberation, they agree on forcing the mercenaries into the ravine as well, where they wouldn’t easily be able to escape. Of course, it would funnel them toward the king, but if they were to capture or kill all of them, it would be a necessary move.

They rested, until the sun was at its zenith and therefore in the eyes of the mercenaries. Kakashi led a third of their force around the ravine, and at a signal from Sakura--a hooting bird call--they began herding the mercenaries and Uchiha down the steep bank of rocks and earth, into the cleft where Ino and the remainder of their force waited.

Arrows took down a dozen of the enemy, felling them as they tried to escape Kakashi, but notifying them of the presence of another force. Those who noticed shielded themselves, and once down in the ravine drew swords and other arms.

Ino remained above with a handful of other soldiers, bow in hand. Despite the panic she still felt, she calmly chose her shots, sending arrows into eye sockets and through throats. The soldiers in the ravine had picketed their horses above, so Ino carefully kept an eye on her wife, splendorous in the heat of battle, her naginata covered in gore as she fought through the mercenaries, trying to get to the king.

The last of the enemy slid down the rocks, and Ino knew who had wronged her family.

Sasuke Uchiha yelled commands at the mercenaries and a band of Uchiha retainers, trying to distance himself from the battle. Kakashi and his soldiers circled around to head into the ravine themselves as Ino stood, not caring that she was exposing herself, and drew an arrow.

She was unerringly calm as she sighted, taking into account the slight wind, and loosed.

The arrow flew true; it slammed home through Sasuke’s thigh, where he wore no armor, splattering blood across the rocks and scattering those who had been around the man.

Seeing the opportunity, Sakura vaulted through the clumps of fighters, swept two of the Uchiha retainers off their feet. Sakura thumped the smooth cap of her naginata against Sasuke’s forehead, and despite the helm he was wearing, he went down like a stone thrown into water.

Chaos took the remaining mercenaries and retainers, and Ino killed two more before Kakashi took control and the residual fighters were captured.

The mercenaries had all been killed; it looked that five remained, including Sasuke, and Ino slung her bow over one shoulder in order to clamber on her horse and nudge it down to the site of the battle.

A closer look confirmed what she had thought; few of her own had been killed, but several were wounded. She gave commands for litters to be made and for the Uchiha to be restrained before she was interrupted.

“Your Highness,” the man’s face was pale, grim. It was a bad omen, but she allowed him to take the reins of her horse, lead her to where their own wounded and dead had been laid out.

Shikaku was there, his eyes closed, looking peaceful in death despite the gore leaking from his chest. A couple of other soldiers, the woman who had taught Ino to properly draw a bow, the farrier who had gone with them. The last of the line, draped in his own purple cloak but for his pale face, was her father. Ino gripped the pommel of her saddle, swayed as the horse stopped. Sakura walked up at that moment and leaned against her, put a steadying hand on the small of her back.

“They rallied and attacked, once the mercenaries were focused on us; he was shot with a barbed arrowhead. We were unable to extract it,” the captain who had lead her there said, anguish clear in his voice.

Ino was too shocked, unable to find her voice. Kakashi anchored her other side as Sakura had, and slowly the other soldiers grouped around them, some openly weeping.

It was Captain Sango who first took up the proclamation. “The king is dead,” she intoned over the purple-draped body, “long live the queen.”

Others echoed her, until the proclamation seemed to echo from the rocks surrounding them. And Ino turned her face down, and wept.

-

“I am sorry for the grief this entire event has caused you,” Itachi, the warlord of Naka, looked sincere, but it was hard to take what he said as that when his own brother was the perpetrator. At the same time, though, Itachi had always been sincere, and he seemed the only person in all of Naka to have an iota of common sense.

“And what of them?” Chouza was the one to ask, his head inclined to the prisoners being loaded onto cage-like carts.

Itachi’s voice was soft, but his gaze was razor sharp. “They will be dealt with as harshly as this warrants; though they are kin, this sort of strife is what I aim to rid the Uchiha and all of Naka of. I will make sure to inform you of the punishments earned, and I hope this will not sour the relations between our countries too harshly.”

“We look forward to hearing how this is ended,” Hitode said, bowing her head slightly. Her voice took on some steel as she added, “Know this; if there are signs of the Uchiha on our borders again, we will not be so lenient. You may not have known war in your lifetime, but should that come to pass, you will.”

Itachi bowed as well, deeper, perhaps, than was necessary.

Ino tuned out the rest of the pleasantries. It had taken them a further nine days to return to the castle, carrying the bodies of those dead as well as their prisoners. And they had returned to find a delegation from Naka camped on the outskirts of the city, a banner of peace flapping in the sky above their encampment.

Ino had not been thrilled, and it was very apparent that her mother was not thrilled as well. Having to deal with Itachi while mourning Inoichi’s death was harder than any of them thought possible.

But they were done with that, and Itachi and the Naka delegation was leaving. With their departure, Inoichi could finally be laid to rest. The departure also signaled a much needed break for everyone; the main work that needed to be done was over, the city back to its splendor, the control of the country given officially to Ino. It would be some time before her coronation, in accordance with grieving traditions and the turning of the seasons.

She found herself blindly wandering the halls after the final meeting with Itachi, feeling as if she was wrapped in a thick layer of melancholy. Her father was dead, and she was queen; though it surely was an accomplishment, it felt hopeless. She felt hopeless, adrift.

Eventually her feet led her to one place she had not been in some time; the practice fields. Kakashi and Sakura were there in quilted practice gear, beating the hell out of each other with blunted practice swords. Ino sat on one of the benches against the wall, watched them practice.

Perhaps an hour later, they finally stopped, both dripping sweat and swaying with exhaustion. Kakashi left, dragging his feet slightly; Sakura collapsed on all fours, catching her breath. When she looked up, she noticed Ino, and her expression turned to one of both embarrassment and worry.

“Are you okay?” Ino asked, voice quiet.

“Are you?” Sakura asked in return. Neither of them answered.

-

Two months after first heading north, Ino and Sakura finally returned home. It was a quick trip, as most of the army they had brought with them had left weeks before, and some quiet ache in Ino’s chest seemed to dull as they rode into sight of the white stone of Usu-iro-Minato, her and Sakura side by side.

There was no gathering of people; the whole country mourned the deal of the king, and black swathed the city in its grief.

They were met in the courtyard by Choji and Lady Akimichi, both wearing full black. It was somber, as was to be expected, and Ino was glad to just stop traveling. Winter had come, and though there was no snow it was cold and grey; after a hot meal, all Ino wanted was a hot bath and to sleep for as long as she wanted. As they had weeks before, Ino and Sakura bathed together, mostly quiet.

They remained quiet as they went to bed, each wrapped in their own thoughts. But, as they laid there, Ino hesitantly reached out, found Sakura’s hand with one of hers. A simple gesture; Sakura squeezed her hand, and they slept, neither truly prepared to face the next day, and their new normal.

-

The grief had long settled, but it flamed anew as Chouka and another of Ino’s ladies draped the deep purple coronation robe over her shoulders, and pinned it in place. It was not as lavish as past coronations; after all, it was just early spring, and still so close to the death of her father. Six months, the typical period of mourning, had already passed. When they were done with the robe, she was able to sit down again, and did so gratefully. The dress she wore was plain, by most standards, her gown of silk but unembroidered, the only signs of wealth her thick, gilded belt, and the ring bearing the official seal of the crown upon her left little finger.

“Your wife was wondering if she might visit,” Chouka said, twitching Ino’s plaited hair back into place.

“Yes,” Ino said, after swallowing and forcing the grief down, “please.”

“We’ll leave you two alone, then; I’ll be back when it is time,” her closest friend hugged her, a lingering action that Ino loved her for.

Sakura was just as understated as Ino, though she wore a dress tunic and hose instead of a gown. Dark purples and ivory; they matched as a set.

“I will be glad for this to be over,” Sakura said, pulling up a stool so she might sit directly in front of Ino. It was a sentiment they shared; pomp took up time and unnecessary resources. “Though I am glad to see you so beautiful.”

Ino felt heat high in her cheeks; it was strange, that they had been married a year and yet Sakura’s soft words were still able to stir such childish adoration in Ino. She hoped, feverishly, that it would never change. “And I, you,” Ino said.

Their hands caught, and Sakura gently squeezed Ino’s fingers. “Are you ready?”

“As long as you are by my side,” Ino smiled, a small gesture, but it was there, “I always am.”


End file.
